Revenge for Stiles?
by Destiel-Sabriel1979
Summary: Not a crossover with supernatural, I'm only borrowing the characters. AU with similarities with Teen wolf. Summary in the first chapter. My Sequel to this /watch?v hyerWCBgz4s&index 49&list PL4hHjvTkHQAVxsXrM0SzG4Z2cQ7UEDC5G. Rated M for language
1. Coming home

_**Coming home**_

AN: my inspiration for this fic came from a Sterek fanvid on YouTube, named Outlaws of love Sterek, the creator Mad Wolf Hunter (remove the spaces)  
Everytime I saw this fic, I knew this story needs a sequel and it had to do with Stiles coming back to Beacon Hills and changed into something evil.  
But I couldn't decide in what kind of evil creature, i would change Stiles into.  
But the writers created a perfect opportunity by making Stiles the Nogitsune.  
I couldn't find a fic based on this vid so I decided to write it myself.

I don't own Teen Wolf or the characters (except Declan and Cate-Lynn).

* * *

Stiles was packing a bag when Cate-Lynn came to him.

'Are you sure, you want to go back to Beacon Hills?' She said.

'I have to Cate, I need to do this.' He said.

'I know but you have control of the Nogitsune now and what happens when you finally come face to face with Derek and Scott ? Don't you think that the fox won't take advantage of it and take control?' Cate asked with a concerned face.

'Yeah I'm terrified but i rather ask Deaton for a solution than being something dark and evil.' Stiles said.

Cate-Lynn knew what Stiles means, the Nogitsune is a trickster and can erase the memory of what Stiles is doing to the innocent humans.

Cate-Lynn knows that Stiles is angry with Derek and Scott and that he never want to see Derek, even when it's obvious that Stiles still love him, despite Declan, his boyfriend for a year.

Scott on the other hand is not avoidable, because he works with Deaton and Stiles need the druid's advise.

'I know it's a small town and i know that I can't avoid the pack but I'll be damned if i don't try. I know Derek and Scott betrayed me, even lied to me to protect me and I'm not going to forgive them. Hell I'm not even going to talk to them at all.' Stiles said.

'Okay, I get it, you try to avoid talking to them at all but do you realize that you might need to talk to Derek about you being a threat because he's the alpha?'

'That's why I'm going to Deaton, he can inform the Alpha about this and i wouldn't need to be in the same room as him and his pack'

'Stiles, you know I'm an angel and i don't know the werewolf rituals but i think that they need to know about you being possessed .'

'They don't need to know and if Deaton needs their help, he can disguise me so nobody would know it's me.'

'Yeah that's a great idea but i know you, you never shut up when you are nervous. And i think that your ADHD will be noticed by at least one of them' Cate-Lynn said.

Stiles knew what she meant, his ADHD was also under control thanks to Ritalin, he took instead of the adderall but when he was nervous, he could word vomiting like no other.

'By the way, what did you told your skeptical, soury but hot boyfriend about this trip?' Cate-Lynn asked.

'Declan is not skeptical or sour, just because he hates those books written by Tyler Hoechlin and to answer your question, i told him that my dad needed me to sort out some stuff because he's moving to a smaller house.' Stiles said and that wasn't a lie, The sheriff told Stiles about moving out of the house where he lived with his wife and son and with his son after Claudia died of Frontotemporal dementia.

'Okay, do you need a ride with Angel airways? Cate-Lynn said.

'No I'm taking the SUV (The jeep was now a front lawn ornament) and drive to Beacon Hills.' Stiles said.

Stiles grabbed his dufflebag and keys and he and Cate-Lynn walked to his car.

They hugged each other goodbye and Stiles got in his car and drove away.

* * *

It was night when Stiles reached his old home and he saw his dad standing by the door.

When Stiles came to him, they hugged.

'I've missed you son' the sheriff said.

'I've missed you too dad.' Stiles said

They walked inside the house and the sheriff went to the kitchen to retrieve two bottles of beer (Stiles can legal drink now).

When he came back and gave Stiles a beer, they sat down on the couch and Stiles talked about everything.

Then the sheriff told Stiles about the pack missing him, Stiles didn't believe him, especially about Derek and Scott.

'Dad i know what Derek and Scott did and i know for sure that the pack agreed and even helped.' Stiles said.

'Stiles, the pack don't know what Derek and Scott did, they didn't tell them because if they did, the pack wouldn't be so happy with it.' the sheriff said.

Stiles was speechless, after all this time he thought that he was nothing to the pack because let's face it, Stiles got more bruises from the pack than anything else.

'And when i heard about it, I wasn't so happy either. In fact I yelled at them, threatening to shoot them with a wolfs bane bullet if they do it again.' the sheriff said.

'Well I'm not here for them, so they can stay the fudge away if they want to talk with me.' Stiles said angry.

'They only tried to protect you, to keep you away from the danger because if they told you to stay away, you wouldn't listen.' The sheriff said and took a sip.

'Well i never going to forgive them, i rather cut my arm off than speaking to them.' Stiles said after he downed half of the bottle.

The sheriff knew how stubborn Stiles could be and after Stiles told him about the Nogitsune, the sheriff knew that Stiles can't hide from Scott and Derek.

The sheriff told his son that the pack will find out about this and he can't hide if he's going to the veterinarian.

They talked a while and after that they went to their rooms.

* * *

The next day, Stiles went to Deaton and told the whole story.

Stiles left the veterinary, when he felt a hand on his shoulder and turned him around.

Before Stiles could yell, Scott was looking at him in shock.

'You're back' Scott managed to say 'You're really back oh my god, Derek and the pack would be so happy if they know'

Stiles looked at the wolf, his former best friend, the one who is looking at him with happy puppy eyes.

'Shit this wasn't suppose to happen' Stiles said softly, knowing that Scott could hear him.

Scott's face fell when he heard that, knowing that Stiles isn't here for him.

Stiles saw that and said: 'Oh no those puppy eyes don't work on me anymore after what you and Derek did.'

Scott was shocked, saying: 'We had to, you're human and you get injured easily but we didn't want you to leave and cut us out of your life.'

'Yes i do because i needed to get over that stupid Sour alpha called Derek fudging Hale and by the way trouble always finds me' Stiles said angry.

Scott didn't know what to say, so Stiles began his rant: 'I hate you and Derek so much, there is no way ever I'm going to forgive you two, do you know how i felt when i found out that you and Derek pushed me away, no you don't because you aren't my friend since Allison came into your live, which i was very supportive of it and i was happy when you found the girl of your dreams but when it was over and i fell in love with that asshole, you weren't that supportive, hell you made feel like i was an idiot for falling for him, well you are an fudging idiot for dating a hunters daughter and he's a fudging sourwolf and an idiot for leading me on, so YES I NEEDED TO CUT YOU ALL OUT OF MY LIFE FOREVER AND AFTER I SORT OUT MY PROBLEMS, WHICH YOU ALL ARE NOT INCLUDED, I HAPPILY GO BACK TO MY NEW BEST FRIEND, WHO'S AN ARCHANGEL BY THE WAY AND MY BOYFRIEND IN THAT'S-NOT-YOUR-BUISNESS-TOWN AND FUCK I NEED MY RITALIN.'

Scott looked sad, he thought that Stiles would understand and eventually laugh about it, not hating him and Derek for it.

Then he asked: 'Ritalin?'

'That's what you got from it? That I take Ritalin instead of adderall?' stiles said angry.

'Well yeah and beside Derek isn't the Alpha anymore, he gave up his power to save Cora.'

'Oh so he is back to sourwolf beta now, like i give a damn, so the pack is alpha less now?'

'No I'm the alpha' Scott said and he flashed his red eyes.

'Nice eyes but I'm not here to chat with anyone, so if you could keep your mouth shut about me being back, i would appreciated.'

Scott's eyes went to their brown color and asked; 'Why ? Why don't you want to talk with the others?'

'Because I never belonged to "the pack" so why would I talk to them?' Stiles said 'But it was not nice talking to you, i need to go.' and Stiles climbed in his car.

'So that's it, you're not talking to Danny, Lydia and the others, they did nothing to you, i can't let you punish them for what Derek and I did, so you are going with me and we are going to talk.' Scott said.

'I don't think so.' Stiles said 'Because I've heard from a very reliable source that they don't know what you and Derek did and I think if I'm forced to come with you then I'll have to tell them why i left and i think it wouldn't be wise to tell them huh?'

Scott couldn't believe his ears, this wasn't the Stiles he knew.

'So if you keep my return a secret, I'll keep your secret from everybody else.' Stiles said 'And Scott, don't even think about telling Derek about this.'

Scott nodded and he stepped away from the car, Stiles started the car and drove away.

* * *

A couple days later, Stiles saw the pack in the diner, where he was eating and he was glad that he was in disguise because no one recognized him.

They were all here, Scott, Derek, Lydia, Danny, Isaac, Allison, Aiden, Ethan, Peter and two girls he didn't recognized.

They took the largest table and they talked.

Stiles knew he had to leave before the wolves could track his scent but when Lydia asked Scott what he's hiding, Stiles couldn't leave.

Scott said there was nothing and tried to change the subject, but Lydia wouldn't buy it.

Everyone stared at Scott and after a few moments, Scott gave up and told them that he saw Stiles a couple days ago.

Derek was shocked and his eyes became watery, Stiles was back and he didn't came to the loft.

The others were asking him questions and Stiles became angry but he could control himself.

The injection he got from Deaton with Letharia Vulpina, a poison for werewolves and foxes, it worked but not for long.

He heard Scott answering the pack's questions and told them to stay away from him because he lost his friend and he wanted to be alone for awhile.

The pack nodded and agreed to give Stiles his space.

Derek looked at Scott, knowing that Scott didn't told the whole truth but none of the other wolves didn't noticed a lie.

When Stiles was in his car and ready to leave, he heard and saw Derek and Scott talking.

Derek asked Scott what he didn't tell the pack and Scott told him that Stiles knew what he did and that he also knew that the pack didn't know about what they did.

Derek asked him, if his mate wanted to see him and explain everything, which Stiles was surprised.

'Derek have a mate? What does it have to do with me?' Stiles thought before he heard Scott's answer.

'Derek, he hates us and he doesn't want anything to do with us all. He even threatened to tell the pack what we've done to him, the real reason why Stiles left.'

'He's my mate Scott, just like Kira is your mate. I told my dead mom that i wouldn't let him slip out of my hands ever again.'

'Derek i know but Stiles is over you, i heard him say that he's taken, he replaced us both and his best friend is even an archangel.'

Stiles sat there, shocked, thinking about what he heard.

But his thoughts (or was it the Nogitsune? Stiles doesn't even know anymore) said that it was a lie so Stiles trusted that.

* * *

Stiles couldn't stay hidden any longer when the poison was out of his system and he called Cate-Lynn to keep an eye on him.

When they were at Deaton's, Derek, Scott and the pack except Peter came rushing down and that's when the hell broke lose.

Cate-Lynn tried to keep Stiles calm but Stiles couldn't keep his calm anymore.

He yelled at Derek and Cate-Lynn could feel it and she tried so hard to keep Stiles calm.

'Stiles don't, just stay calm, think about Declan even if he is a ass, think about your boyfriend who hates our friendship based on the wolves dairies and because he doesn't know that I'm an archangel.'

But that was the last straw, Stiles couldn't keep his calm anymore and suddenly Stiles disappeared.

Deaton and Cate-Lynn looked at each other, they both knew it.

The Nogitsune has taken over, Stiles was completely gone now.

'What the hell was that?' Derek asked Cate-Lynn.

'Guys that was the Nogitsune, it took over Stiles.' Deaton said.

The pack were all in tears, a dark fox spirit took over their pack member.

Derek fell on the ground, blaming himself for this.

'What happened to him?' He asked the archangel.

Cate-Lynn looked at him and said: 'he got nightmares, was sleepwalking and things happened with no clue. I've met Stiles a year before i found out that he was the one causing chaos, pain and strife but i couldn't do anything because he's human. After he told me his nightmares, we researched about this and found out that he is possessed by a Nogitsune.'

'How long?' Scott asked.

'For two years now and he changed his medication because of this. He was addicted to adderall and almost took a whole bottle because they didn't work anymore.'

'What happens now?' Lydia asked.

'Well be prepared for chaos, pain and strife, oh and have somebody the sheriff's number? I need to call him.'

After Derek gave her the number, Cate-Lynn told the sheriff what happened so he could be prepared.

They all (including Cate-Lynn) went to the loft, where they sat down on the floor.

Derek was restless and Cate-Lynn said: 'You can ask me anything if you want.'

'Okay' Scott said: 'Do you have a name?'

'Yes I'm Cate-Lynn, but you can call me Cate or Lynn.' Cate-Lynn answered.

Scott smiled and said while pointing with his finger: 'I'm Scott, this is my mate Kira, she a kitsune, Lydia here is a banshee, next to her is Aiden, werewolf, Ethan also a werewolf, Danny who's human and our hacker, the puppy face is Isaac, werewolf, the dark haired girl is Allison, a hunter, the girl next to her is Malia, a werecoyote and this is Derek also a werewolf and my second in command.'

'And my father is coming too, along with Malia's father and Derek's uncle Peter.' Allison said.

'Oh cool, Stiles told me a lot about Peter, actually warned me about him' Cate-Lynn said which caused the whole pack laughing.

'What did i missed?' a voice was heard.

'Ah just in time dad' Malia said when Peter and Chris came into the room 'This is Stiles friend Cate-Lynn.'

'Ah a very lovely girl must i say. My name is Peter and i can make you very happy' Peter said while he kissed Cate-Lynn's hand.

'Hi I'm Cate-Lynn and if you don't let go off my hand in a second, i will smite you' Cate-Lynn said with a smile.

'Ah a feisty one, don't worry you can't harm me, what's smite anyway?' Peter said.

'Oh it's the same as I'll rip your throat out with my teeth but more quicker and less painful.' Cate-Lynn said

Peter was quite after that and Chris took the opportunity to introduce himself.

Derek couldn't keep his mouth shut and asked her: 'Are you fucking my mate?'

The whole room was silent and then laughter was heard.

'Derek, you can't ask her that!' Lydia said angry.

'He's mine, just because she an angel doesn't mean she can have my mate!' Derek said angrily.

'Okay sourwolf' Cate-Lynn said to Derek who looked surprised at her 'First of all, no I'm not fucking Stiles, second even if i want to, he so gay and have a boyfriend which i actually had just mentioned when Stiles was angry and last but not least, even if I'm an angel and don't suppose to have feelings, i actually have a mate who i deeply love despite his love for candy.'

'Oh' Derek said 'What's his name? How is he like? How did they meet? Is he nice to Stiles? Do you like him?

Cate-Lynn laughed and said: 'His name is Declan, he's a major in literature and a major asshole, he thinks books about anything supernatural is bullshit and he treats Stiles like crap from the first day. Actually he is a skeptical, sour asshole, who I love to smite his ass to the next planet. I hate his fucking ass for hurting my best friend. And how did they meet? At the fancy fair, by the shooting range.'

Cate-Lynn told them about how they meet, their first date, how he disliked her and their friends, how he made fun of the author of the wolves diaries books, Tyler Hoechlin and the abusing.

'I think that after all this is done and Stiles survive this, he would come back and think if he's gone mad and dump that sorry ass' Cate-Lynn said.

The whole pack looked at her, the words why do you think that on their lips.

Cate-Lynn took a deep breath and said; 'Because I know that Stiles is in love with someone else'

'Who?' Derek asked.

'You' Cate-Lynn said: ' Despite everything what happened and how much he said he hates your gut, Stiles never got over you, Derek. And i can see why, you're hot, loving, strong, fearless and i can see you care a lot about him. And that actually the reason why i need to speak with you and Scott in private.'

'Tell us here.' Scott said.

'I don't think it's wise, Stiles promised to keep it quite about the reason he left but i don't think the Nogitsune will keep it to himself too.' Cate-Lynn said.

Derek and Scott knew what she knew and the words "you have to tell them" was unspoken.

'Scott what is she talking about?' Lydia said.

Derek stood up and nodded to Scott, who knew what could happen.

'Stiles didn't left because he felt useless with us and wanted a normal life, He left because ... well Scott and I pushed him away to protect him. we wanted him out of our business and live a normal life but it backfired when Scott heard from the sheriff that Stiles was gone and most likely never come back and that's why he never stay in touch with anyone of you.'

'And before you can say anything, it was hard for him to not call you or e-mail you. He was so depressed because of that. I know he send an e-mail to Peter 3 years ago and that was it.' Cate-Lynn said.

'What did you do?' Danny asked them.

Derek took a deep breath and said: 'I knew Stiles was in love with me and i returned his feeling but i never said it to him. But we hooked up and after that i knew i was lost if i lose him. So Scott and me had a plan, i pushed stiles away , telling him that we didn't have a future and i didn't love him while Scott tried to convince him that he can do a lot better than me. And months after that it finally worked, although we don't know what made him leave, Stiles was out of our business but suddenly we realized that Stiles left Beacon Hills and we didn't know if he was ever coming back.'

'Stiles told me that he made the decision after you got hurt by Ennis, He couldn't get over you if he stayed. So he was working hard on his school work and graduated earlier. The reason why you never noticed it, was that he never stopped being so annoying only to make him easier to leave.' Cate-Lynn said.

'So what's going to happen when this is over?' Ethan asked.

'Well stiles is still mad about it and he felt betrayed not only by the guy who he fell in love with but also his best friend. And with how he's feeling about this, i don't think he'll stay.' Cate-Lynn said: 'Unless Derek can do something so Stiles will forgive him'

'I'll give him all the curly fries he want.' Derek said

'That won't work, maybe a little but this need more than buying all the curly fries in the world or buying him the games, he wants. And that also counts for you too Scott, you should realize that if Stiles will forgive you, things will never be the same as before. You've been replaced by me, although i wouldn't mind to share the title with you some day because you're a guy and I'm a girl. But both of you need a lot of work if you want him to forgive you.'

'I'll do anything for him, i even let him call me that stupid nickname if it make him stay with us.' Derek said.

'I find it endearing and it is a start but you need more than that' Cate-Lynn said: 'You have to be a lot nicer with him than you used to, you have to put yourself out there, let show him the real Derek Hale and do whatever he wants.'


	2. The fight of his mind

_**The fight of his mind**_

_AN: from this point I shall refer Cate-Lynn as Cate._

_And I'm also add some other TV Show Characters in this story, this doesn't mean it turn into a X-over, I'm only borrow them for this story.  
Mention of incest, child abuse and abuse_

Two days after Cate told the pack and Chris Argent about Stiles, they were at the veterinary .

Deaton found the scroll in the silverfinger (or what the hell you call it) and he told them how to defeat the Nogitsune.

'So we need to change his host to defeat the dark spirit and then it will be all over.' Deaton said.

'So what you're saying is, that i need to turn Stiles into a werewolf?' Scott asked 'He will never forgive me, Stiles never wanted to be a werewolf.'

'Yeah but what if it saves his life?' Lydia said 'Wouldn't he be thankful for that?'

'I don't know' Derek said 'We never discussed it'

'But I know what he wants' Cate said

Everyone looked at the archangel.

'Stiles told me that he never wanted to be a werewolf but if the bite could save him, you can do it. Even if the bite wouldn't take and Stiles dies.' Cate said.

'He really said that?' Scott asked.

'Yes he did, he told me that he would rather be a werewolf than a dark fox spirit because he knows how to keep it under control and with the Nogitsune we didn't know when he was striking again' Cate said 'We were lucky that Stiles could keep it under control because I took the nightmares away from him.'

'But now the dark spirit has taken over Stiles and the whole town is in chaos, we also need more reinforcements.' Deaton said.

'My mom defeated the Nogitsune before and she gave me this' Kira said and she showed them the sword 'Well I had to give this a spark of thunder because it broke into little pieces after my mom defeated it with a werewolf.'

Cate looked at the sword and smiled.

'That is exactly what we need but we also need somebody who knows what's inside the Nogitsune's mind' Cate said.

'What do you mean?' Deaton asked.

'Well as you know, the Nogitsune is a fox, most foxes are Tricksters and you shouldn't trust them. So we need somebody who can create the same things and know how the trickster minds works.' Cate said.

'Okay so we need some other kitsune, who likes to play tricks.' Derek said.

He turned his head and asked Kira: 'Do you and your mom know somebody who does that?'

Kira shook her head, telling them no.

'But didn't Cate said, not to trust a fox?' Allison said.

'Yes I did and before you ask, I actually know the perfect guy for this.' Cate said smiling 'How do you feel for putting a second archangel in the fight?'

'Cate we know you feel a bit lonely as the only archangel but i don't think we need an another archangel.' Derek said 'Can't you do it yourself?'

'Actually I can't Derek, I mean i know some tricks because i learn that from him after i became an archangel but he is not only an archangel but also a creature known as the Trickster.' Cate said 'He can create a time loop and make you feel like Groundhog Day, he played a trick with Dean, Sam and his little brother Cas by throwing them in TV-Land. So he know how a trickster thinks.'

'Wait a minute, an archangel turned into a trickster? How the hell did that happened? And does Stiles knows this?' Chris said.

'Stiles doesn't know this, I didn't even know until Stiles got it under control.' Cate said.

'But who is he?' Scott asked.

Cate smiled and said: 'My mate Gabe'

'Gabe? That name doesn't sound familiar, I've read about the archangels and I know there is four of them.' Peter said 'There is Michael, Lucifer, Raphael and Gabriel but Cate is also an archangel so maybe there is more.'

'Well there are five created archangels, Metatron is also an archangel and I was born as a human with special powers. Just because I mate with Gabriel, i became an archangel too because a child born out of love between an angel and a human is forbidden and called a Nephilim.' Cate said.

'But does he want to help us, I mean we are the supernatural creatures, the angels love to wipe away.' Ethan said.

'Gabe knows about you, Stiles always talked about you and Gabe told me that if we needed him, he is only a prayer away.' Cate said 'But in this case i need to go to the grocery shop.'

'Why?' Lydia said. 'We can't have the time for shopping.'

'Chill, I'm only gone for a minute and we need a lot of candy, Gabe loves them and Tricksters are also know for their sweet tooth.'

When Cate returned from the grocery, Chris began to pray.

'Gabriel archangel of the lord, i pray for you to help us. We have a dark situation in here and we need your help to defeat this.'

When nothing happens, Cate said: 'Okay let's do it again but now I'm doing it.'

She looked up and yelled: ' GABRIEL, GET YOUR FEATHERY ASS DOWN HERE, THERE'S A BOX FULL OF CANDY BARS AND SUCKERS WAITING HERE AND THEY HAVE YOUR NAME ON IT!'

'You got me at candy bars kiddo.' a voice spoke and when everybody turned around, Gabe was already picking up a candy bar.

'See i knew you would coming if i got candy for you, you love them more than you love me.' Cate said it with a fake dramatic voice.

Gabe smiled, walked to his mate and gave her a kiss before biting in the candy bar.

'Oh you love it kiddo.' Gabe said.

Derek looked at the angelic pair and he felt sad.

Cate introduced everyone and Gabe was smiling.

'Can we trust him?' Chris asked 'Because I think he have something on his sleeve to trick us.'

'Yes we can.' Cate said and she turned her head to Gabe and asked him: ' What are the repercussions for pulling a trick on us, Gabe?'

Gabe smile fell and said: 'You'll be putting me in a ring of holy fire and deny me from intercourse and candy for a month'

Cate smiled and Derek said smiling: 'Well we know who is wearing the pants in your relationship.'

'I know, she can kick my ass into heaven in 0.1 second and eat my candy at the same time.' Gabe whined.

'That's because you think everybody deserves a prank. Yourfatherforbid if you got through the day without a prank.' Cate said.

'Does this sound familiar with you guys?' Peter asked 'Because i swear it's just like i hear Stiles and Derek arguing with each other.'

Derek glared at his uncle while everyone else laughed.

'It is true though, Stiles told us how you two argued a lot and that Gabe and me reminded him of you two' Cate said 'Including the smiting threats and shoving each other against the walls'

'Yeah but we don't do that all the time, i mean how many wall did we broke Cate?' Gabe said.

'A lot Gabe, a lot but we can fix it with a snap of our fingers,' Cate said

'Okay enough with the foreplay, what are we going to do?' The sheriff said when he came in the backroom.

Gabe smiled and said: 'We need to practice all the ideas, we have now.'

'We don't have time for that' Chris said.

'Actually we do.' Gabe said 'Like Cate said, i can create a time-loop and we try to defeat the Nogitsune. If we fail, the day starts over again from the moment we wake up and try again.'

'But wouldn't everyone notice this?' Allison said.

'No, we are the only one who relive the day over and over again. Even the Nogitsune doesn't notice it.' Gabe said.

'How can you tell that?' the Sheriff asked.

'Because we've done this before.' Cate said and she thought about that day.

'When the chaos began, I tried to stop the Nogitsune but I also knew i had one shot. So Gabe created a time-loop and I tried to stop the chaos. I've tried fighting, I've tried talking to the Nogitsune so i could reach Stiles and get him to fight it, I've tried to play chess and even to play Go but i couldn't stop the Nogitsune from destroying the city. But then Cas came and he told me to go to Stiles sleeping form and wipe away the nightmare. We didn't think it would work but we all knew we had to try it. So after 20 times waking up with Asia's song Heat of the moment on Thursday, we had the solution. And that's why Stiles and me are roommates.'

'Stiles doesn't know this because we never told him in case we needed to do this again.' Gabe told them.

'Okay but i have one question.' Lydia said 'What happens if one of us dies?'

'If one of you die and we don't succeed, the day starts again with all of you and nobody died.' Gabe said 'But if we succeed, the time-loop is gone and we start from that point but the ones who died in that time, well they are dead.'

'Wait a minute, so we can die in there but we can come back again if we fail but we stay dead if we succeed?' Scott asked shockingly 'Isn't there another way, where we don't die?'

Cate looked at Gabe and said: 'You are a trickster too !'

'Meaning ?' Gabe asked.

'You can pull some tricks on us too.' Cate said

'I'm not following you Cate.' Derek said and the others were nodding too.

'No there is another way to do this, Gabe can create an illusion too, he can shift himself as the Nogitsune in Stiles and do the things he would do and if one of us dies in there en we come back to reality, they are alive too,' Cate said.

'You mean like TV-Land?' Gabe asked ' That was fun until Dean and Sam figured me out.'

'Yeah and you had to change Sam back too.' Cate smiled 'Sam was Dean's talking car, so when Gabe asked where they got the holy oil, Dean said that he pulled it out of Sam's ass because Sam being the car en holy oil in the trunk in the back.'

Everyone laughed at that.

'But be serious here, I can do that but I need to go now and find out how he's working. Because I only pull tricks on people who deserve it and not to cause total chaos, pain and strife.' Gabe said.

'When do we start this?' Chris said.

'You will see, it's better to not say anything about this but I'll give you a sign.' Gabe said before he vanished.

The next day, everyone got a call from the sheriff about a supernatural break and entry into the school.

When they were at the school and enter a classroom, they were at Derek's loft.

'How did we get in here?' Derek asked Cate.

'Gabe got us here. This is the illusion.' Cate said.

'Well done my friend' they all heard and when they turned around, they saw Stiles standing there.

Only it was the Nogitsune Stiles and they all smiled, thinking it was Gabe.

'It's not him you know.' the Nogitsune said and he points to a corner.

When they followed his finger, they all saw Gabe in the corner, surrounded by Holy fire.

Everyone knew that they were trapped now, everyone but Cate, who saw Gabe wink at her.

Allison grabbed her taser and shot the Nogitsune but he caught it and broke it.

Derek began to growl and tried to attack the Nogitsune but the nogitsune grabbed Derek, almost broke his shoulder, turned him around and throwing him away.

Chris grabbed his gun and pointed to the nogitsune.

The sheriff grabbed his gun and pointed to Chris, telling him not to shoot his son.

At that point, Cate zapped herself behind the nogitsune and threw him against the wall.

'Quick, Get some water and throw it on the fire.' Cate yelled 'I can't hold him much longer'

Derek ran to the kitchen, grabbed a bucket and before he could fill it, Peter got a glass of water and gave it to him.

Derek ran to Gabe and threw the glass empty on the fire.

The fire was out and they all saw no burning marks on the ground.

'It's holy fire guys, it only burn the oil not the place where the fire is.' Gabe said.

'Guys, we need to do something, i can't hold him anymore.' Cate said and before anyone could do something, they were all thrown out of the door, standing in the school again.

'Everyone doing okay?' Cate asked.

They all nodded and Cate looked at Gabe.

'What happened?' She asked.

'He got me before i could do anything. It was his illusion not mine.' Gabe said.

'What? But why did you wink at me?' Cate said.

'Because i wanted to make you believe that i was also the nogitsune.' Gabe said.

'Wait a minute, you mean you let your mate believe that it was two of you? But why would you trap yourself in holy fire?' Aiden asked.

'So i could throw the illusion one to the wall because Gabe knows that his other one always can escape the holy fire.' Cate said.

'Cate needed to see the different between the real me and the Astral me.' Gabe said.

'But why?' Derek asked.

'Because i have a feeling we need it' Gabe said.

After they left the school and went to Derek's loft, Peter told them what he saw.

He told them that Stiles looked so bad that he wouldn't survive a slap across his face, much less a bite of a werewolf and that it was a fight of his mind.

'So what options do we have now?' Malia asked.

'We need to go inside his head or actually Scott and Derek need to go inside his head.' Peter said.

Derek knew what Peter meant and said: 'But do you think it will work? I mean Scott and me aren't exactly his favorite person now.'

'Yeah why not Cate and Gabe? They are friends with them.' Scott asked.

'Because Scott you are the Alpha and you have the claws and I think our Angelic friends can kill you if you pierce your claws inside their necks.' Peter said.

'Actually we don't need claws to get inside somebody's head but yes if we got pierce by the claws, it will kill you.' Gabe said.

'And despite the fact that we are friends, Gabe and me can't reach him even if we use our powers' Cate said.

'What do you mean?' Scott asked.

'Stiles is mad at you two for pushing him away but i know that deep inside his head, that he knows you both tried to protect him, that he still is a part of the pack.' Cate said 'But the nogitsune make him believe that Derek hates his guts and you think that he's a liability. Which we all know it isn't true.'

'But what do we have to do? I tried to talk with him that day but he wouldn't believe me.' Scott said.

'That's because the nogitsune already was on the surface.' Cate said 'I had a feeling that seeing you and Derek would break the control, Stiles had on the nogitsune and it did. He called me that night and I was there for him, Watching over him and took his nightmare away. That's why he let Deaton poisoning him. But when the poison was out of his system, i knew that it wouldn't take long and that the nogitsune was ready to strike. And when you all came inside and Stiles saw Derek, well that was the last straw, the moment for the nogitsune to strike.'

'What I'm trying to say is, you both need to make him believe, he isn't a liability or that you hate him. Stiles need to hear the truth.' Cate said.

Derek nodded and he looked at Scott.

'We have to do it, it's our only chance Scott, we need to save Stiles.' Derek said.

'Okay we'll do it' Scott said 'But how do we get him and how can we trap him?'

'We just need an opportunity and we need something to hold him in place.' Gabe said.

'I have something for that.' Deaton said while he hold up a vial.

'What's that?' Cate asked.

'It's the venom of a kanima and yes it's Jackson's' Deaton said.

'Long story Cate' Derek said 'I tell you after all this is done.'

'You mean, Jackson asked for the bite when you were an alpha, turned into a kanima and some idiot named Matt became his master, so he could get his revenge on the swimming team?' Cate said 'Yeah Stiles told us everything'

'So you also know about the sacrifice to the nemeton?' Scott asked.

'Yes Scott I know everything.' Cate said.

She turned to the sheriff and said: ' I also need to see Claudia's medical file, sheriff.'

'Why?' the sheriff asked.

'Because Stiles recently had a MRI and he is diagnosed with Frontotemporal Dementia and i know it was the disease his mom died from.' Cate said 'But because the nogitsune is a trickster, I need to know if this isn't one of his tricks.'

'I call Melissa to get the file' the sheriff said and he walked away.

'Okay and I'm going to get his file at the hospital' Cate said and she vanished and came back a the second after.

'I thought you would retrieve his file?' Derek said 'You were gone for a second'

Cate smiled and showed them the manila folder.

'Angels can fly around the world and see everything in a couple of seconds' Cate said 'Nobody wouldn't even notice that the file is missing'

'We can go to the hospital now.' The sheriff said.

'Okay do we go the usual way or want to go with Angel airways?' Cate asked.

'Let's go with your way, I need some air miles.' The sheriff said laughing.

'Okay bend your knee a little and hold on.' Cate said while walking to the sheriff.

She put her hand on his shoulder and they both disappeared.

'Man I'll never get used to that' Scott said. 

_Meanwhile at the hospital_

'Hi Melissa, do you have it?' The sheriff said to the nurse.

Melissa turned around and look shock before she said: 'John how fast did you drive?'

'Not here' John said.

They walk to an empty room and John said; 'Melissa this is Stiles roommate Cate-Lynn, Cate this is Melissa McCall.'

Cate and Melissa shook hands and Cate asked: 'McCall? Like as Scott McCall?'

'That's my son' Melissa said 'But how do you know him?

'She knows about the supernatural, you can trust her.' John said.

Cate nodded and said; 'I met him at Deaton's when the nogitsune took over and I'm helping him since that day.'

Melissa nodded and asked John: 'But how did you get here so fast?'

John put his arm around Cate and said: 'Cate here is an archangel, she flew us here.'

Melissa looked at John and shook her head.

Suddenly a thunder was heard and Melissa and John both saw the shadow of wings on the wall behind Cate.

When it disappeared, Cate said: ' My wings, you only can see them like this.'

Melissa was speechless and John said: 'Did you do that with Stiles and the rest of the pack?'

Cate smiled 'Only with Stiles and just because he wanted to see them. And yes he was speechless too, which apparently is a miracle given his ADHD.'

John and Melissa began to laugh.

'Okay let's look at both the MRI's.' Cate said while she got Stiles his MRI out of the folder.

Melissa got Claudia's out and they both held it up.

When they saw the same, Cate took both of them and placed them together, They were identical.

Cate gave Claudia's back to Melissa and said: 'Well this is a trick, Stiles doesn't die at all.'

'What do you mean?' John said.

'Frontotemporal Dementia never strikes on exact the same place with two different persons, even if they are related.' Cate said.

'So Stiles doesn't have this, but how can we see it?' John said.

'That is because it's there now but when the nogitsune is out of Stiles and you make another MRI, you will see nothing there. Cate said.

'Yeah if he wants to, Stiles can be very stubborn if he doesn't want to do anything.' John said.

'Oh trust me Sheriff, I can convince him. Just because Derek and Scott's puppy eyes won't work on him, doesn't mean that Isaac's eyes won't work and Stiles never can resist my puppy eyes.' Cate said 'And if that doesn't work, i can easily put him to sleep and bring him here.'

Melissa's pager began to go off and she told them she had to go back to work.

They said their goodbye and left the room. 

_Derek's loft_

The pack were waiting until Cate and the sheriff came back.

'Does anyone of you think that Stiles is really dying?' Peter asked.

Lydia look at the older wolf and shrugs her shoulders.

'But what if he dying?' Scott said 'Do we let him die?'

Derek looked at the alpha with tears in his eyes.

'We can't let him die!' Scott said 'We need him'

'But what if he wants to die?' Derek said 'We all know that Stiles wouldn't take the bite.'

'There has to be something, like a cure' Scott said.

Before Derek could reply, Cate and the sheriff reappeared again.

'It's a trick, they look identical and this would never strike at the exact same place with two persons, even if they are relatives.' Cate said 'But we need to know this for sure after the nogitsune is defeated'

'But is there a cure for it?' Scott asked.

'No there is no cure for it' John said.

'Well you better get the file back, Cate before they notice it's missing' Derek said to Cate.

'She already did' John said 'And it was fun in Orlando.'

'Orlando, Florida?' Everyone asked.

'Yup' Cate said popping the p.

Derek sat there, looking at the archangel when Cate came to sit next to him.

'Are you alright Derek?' She asked.

'I'm fine.' Derek said to her.

'No you're not, I can detect the lie by only looking in your eyes.' Cate said 'We angels can look into your soul'

'Derek can't sleep properly since Stiles left and now with the nogitsune, Derek don't sleep at all.' Peter said.

'Because if I'll go to sleep, I'll have nightmares.' Derek said 'Nightmares about Stiles and that no matter what i do, I'll always lose him.'

Derek tried to stop the tears but they came eventually and Cate put her arm around the wolf.

'Shh it's okay, just let it all out.' Cate said to him 'You don't have to be strong all the time, Don't have to be his sourwolf all the time.'

Derek looked at Cate and Cate stroke his hair.

'Go to sleep Derek, I'll watch over you' she said.

'Don't want to.' Derek said sleepy.

Cate put two fingers on his forehead and Derek fell asleep.

'Don't worry guys, he's sleeping' Cate told the others 'It's for the best if we all go to sleep'

'But what about you and Gabe?' Scott asked.

'Angels don't need to sleep or eat or other things you do' Gabe said

'Don't worry about us' Cate said 'If something happens, we'll wake you.'

Scott was reassured and ordered his pack to go home and sleep.

They all stayed and Gabe snapped his fingers for sleeping bags. 

They didn't have to wait long to find the nogitsune.

He was found unconscious at the school parking lot two days later.

That was good news for the pack, bad news was that there was a guy with him, saying he needs to go to the hospital.

Aiden en Lydia brought them to Derek's because that guy would let them leave with Stiles.

'I demand an explanation, Stiles needs to go to the hospital, you can't take him to this dump.' the guy said.

'Sorry but he wouldn't go away' Lydia said while Aiden put Stiles on the couch.

'Okay' Scott said 'Now what?'

Cate and Gabe came into the room and they saw the guy talking.

'Look at that, the asshole is here, pretending like he care about Stiles.' Cate said with venom 'What are you doing here Declan?'

Declan looked at Cate and said: ' What have you done to him? If he dies, it's your ass who on the line.'

'Well Declan, HE IS DYING IF YOU DON'T SHUT YOUR FREAKING MOUTH, IT'S NOT LIKE YOU EVEN CARE FOR HIM, ONLY TO GET YOU FIX BY HITTING AND KICKING HIM, TELLING HIM THAT HE'S NO GOOD AND YOU FUCK HIM HARD SO HE CAN'T WALK STRAIGHT FOR WEEKS.' Cate yelled 'SO IF YOU NICELY REMOVE YOURSELF OUT OF HERE, I'LL WOULD APPRECIATE IT, YOU STUPID FUCKING ASSHOLE.'

Declan ran to her and punched her in her face very hard , just to grab his hand tight and screamed like a baby the second after.

Cate stood there smiling, everyone else asked her if she was alright.

'I'm fine guys, it was just a pat for me' Cate said.

'YOU BROKE MY HAND, BITCH' Declan yelled.

Cate smiled and said: 'Yeah i did' while she discreetly signed at the other to give the venom to Stiles without Declan notice him.

Lydia, Ethan, Danny, Peter, Malia and Scott stood before the couch while Derek and Aiden held Stiles his mouth open so Deaton could give him the venom.

But the nogitsune woke up and grabbed Aiden by his throat.

While Declan started to yell to them and Cate was held back by Gabe.

'You let him go now or I'll sue you.' Declan yelled.

'Would you look at that? The whole gang together.' The nogitsune said and then he couldn't move any of his limbs.

'Kanima venom, nice touch' the nogitsune said to Deaton.

'What is this? You paralyzed him? You are so dead.' Declan said to them.

Derek growled and tried to attack him but Cate stopped him.

'Derek, don't. That SOB isn't worth it. It will only feed the nogitsune and we need you.' Cate whispered 'Stiles need you now more than ever.'

'What is this, some kind of a sick joke, because I'm not laughing.' Declan said.

'Would you go the fuck away?' Scott said to Declan, barely control his shift.

'NO I'LL STAY HERE WHERE I CAN SEE WHAT YOU DOING TO MY BOYFRIEND!' Declan yelled

'Your boyfriend? More like your punching bag you mean.' The nogitsune said 'You think that Stiles like this? That he likes to be beaten and be humiliated by you?'

Declan look shocked and the nogitsune continued: 'You do think that Stiles love it? Hahaha that is so funny because Stiles never loved you. It was all me, who let him stick with you.'

Declan was worried and said: ' Why is he talking about himself in third person?'

The nogitsune began to laugh and Declan told him to stop.

'You never had Stiles, only when you used him as you punching bag, just like your dad used you as his punching bag and his own bitch. Tell me how does it feel to be fucked by your own Dad? I can feel the anger and the pain. Did you enjoyed it, knowing that your dad would never love you? Did you enjoy having sex with Stiles ? Because Stiles didn't. Stiles was thinking about other things while you were pounding your cock in his ass or was it somebody else? He always whispered a different name like a prayer.'

'STOP IT, WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS STILES, WHY ARE YOU SO MEAN?' Declan said.

'Because I'm not Stiles, I'm a dark fox spirit who tricked all of you.' The nogitsune said 'Stiles isn't in control for a year. I've been feeding from Cate for a year. You know Cate here is an archangel and can take away the pain. And on top of that you can't hurt her because she so strong but you already know.' Then he turned to Scott and said: 'Stiles will never forgive you, he hates you for all the times you left him for that hunter girlfriend of yours or should i saw ex-girlfriend? You are a lousy best friend, no wonder Stiles replaced you for an archangel. She doesn't try to kill him every frigging month, on the full moon.' Then he turned to Derek and said: 'would you look at that? A protective and possessive werewolf, all going Alpha on that SOB, because as much as i like Declan, I'll have to agreed with Cate about him. And do you really think that Stiles is going to love you, like you love him? Because I don't think after all you have done to him, he will hate you.'

Then he looked at the rest of the pack and told them why Stiles left.

'We already know, Derek told us.' Lydia said 'So got any other news?'

'Okay you brought something something for his body, do you something for his mouth?' Allison asked to Deaton.

'Yes i do' Deaton said and he grabbed some duck tape.

'I have something better.' Cate said en she pointed two finger to the nogitsune and make a cutting gesture.

'What did you do?' Scott asked.

'I cutted his vocal cords, he can't talk right now so the duck tape is unnecessary. With this he can't trick us to get the tape off and let him continue his little rant.' Cate said 'I'm glad his dad is at the station, He would kill me for this.'

Derek looked angrily at Cate and said 'You cut of his voice? I love that voice, now it's ruined'

'No Derek, just like i can cut his voice, i can also reverse it. hello archangel over here.' Cate said.

'Oh this is great, you are crazy, all of you so I'm going to tell the authorities about this freak-show.' Declan said and he turned around and walked to the door.

Only to be stopped by Cate, who touched his head en catch him when he fell asleep.

'Gabe would you bring him to his home?' Cate said and said something in enochian to Gabe.

Gabe nodded, grabbed Declan and vanished.

'You know if he wakes up, he will tell them about us' Scott said 'And what kind of language was that?'

'Don't worry guys, before i gave him to Gabe, i whipped his memory so if he wake up, he don't even know that he came to Beacon Hills.' Cate said 'And that was enochian, the language of the angels'

'Guys we have to move fast, the venom won't last long.' Deaton said.

Peter, Scott and Derek rushed to the couch, when John and Melissa came to the loft.

while Cate tells them what happened, Derek is sitting on the couch next to Stiles with Scott and Peter standing behind them.

Peter brought Scott's claws on the right spot in Stiles and Derek's neck while Scott asked: 'What do we do if we find him?'

Peter took a sigh and said: 'You'll have to guide him out somehow'.

'Try to give him back control of his mind and his body'

'Could you elaborate on us somehow? It's not very specific at the moment.' Lydia said.

Peter gave a shrug and said to improvise.

'But what if it's just another trick?' Scott asked.

'When are you people begin to start trusting me?'

'I meant him'

'Oh' was Peter answer.

'Scott, we're running out of time' Deaton said.

Scott took a deep breath, flashed his red eyes and pushed his claws inside Stiles and Derek's neck. 

_Inside Stiles his mind._

Derek and Scott both woke up, both tied on the bed.

'At least we were on something soft.' Derek thought.

They both tried to get the straps off but Derek suddenly reminds Scott about their strength.

They were both free in a instant.

Scott ran to the door and opened it but Derek was too late.

After Scott left the room, the door closed before Derek's face.

when the door opened again, Derek walked through it and found himself at the basement of his old house.

Derek remembered this, it was when Kate Argent held him hostage and tried to kill him

Derek was paralyzed with fear while the bandaged Nogitsune electrocuted him. 

_Meanwhile at Derek's loft_

'He's bleeding' Melissa said and she wanted to go to Derek but she was stopped by Deaton.

" That wouldn't be a good idea' Deaton said while Peter and Cate looked at Derek.

'What's wrong?' Cate asked.

'Something is happening, Derek is scared. Whatever it is, he needs to snap out of it' Peter said.

'Is it wise for me to enter his mind? Maybe i can help him out.' Cate asked.

'It's our only chance' Peter said and Cate nodded before she took Derek's arm in her hands and transfer herself inside Derek's head. 

_Meanwhile in stiles his head with Derek._

Derek still screamed when he saw Cate behind the nogitsune.

'Derek he can't hear or see me because I'm a illusion. But this is also an illusion and you need to snap out of this now.' Cate said.

Derek nodded but then the nogitsune put on the machine again.

'Say it with me, this is not real, this is not real.' Cate said.

'This is not real, this is not real.' Derek said.

'Say it louder'

'This is not real'

'Just scream it Derek and break free'

'THIS IS NOT REAL' Derek yelled and he yanked himself free from the chains and the electrocutes.

He ran as fast as he can to the door and ran out the door.

Only to come in a big white room and Scott was there too. 

_Meanwhile in Derek's loft_

'Do you think Cate can go through him?' Lydia asked Peter.

'She have too' Peter said.

Suddenly a blinding light came through and everyone in the room had to cover their eyes.

'It worked, Derek got out of it' Cate said.

'Now we wait' Peter said. 

_In side Stiles his mind._

Derek and Scott looked at the middle of the room and they saw Stiles sitting on the nemeton tree playing some board game with a creature with bandages on his head.

They tried to run to the tree but it was to far.

When they stopped, Derek had an idea.

'Scott, Stiles is still part of the pack right?'

'What?'

'Despite what we've done, Stiles is still part of the pack?

'Yeah but why?'

'What do we do to locate a pack member?'

Scott smiled and said: 'We howl'

Derek smiled too and was already shifting in his beta form when an also shifted Scott said: ' But it won't work for you'

'What do you mean?' Derek asked him confused

'You can't howl for him to locate your pack member' Scott explained

'But what do i have to do?' Derek asked his alpha

'You have to howl for your mate' Scott told his Beta

Derek thought about it and smiled again.

'This is what Cate meant to let Stiles know the real truth' Derek thought.

Derek and Scott looked at each other and then at Stiles before they began to howl.

Stiles was playing a game of go with the nogitsune, when he noticed the nogitsune looking at his left.

Not long after, two howl were heard loudly, one Alpha howl for the lost pack member and the howl of a mate.

Stiles looked at his right and he saw Scott and Derek standing there.

Stiles looked at the nogitsune, the nogitsune told him it was a trick but Stiles knew it was real.

Stiles shoved the board game of the tree and then it was darkness.

Scott, Derek and Stiles woke up and Scott asked if it worked.

Cate did the cutting gesture again and Stiles began to dry heave.

Something came out of Stiles mouth and he began to pull it out of his mouth.

It was a bandage and more of it came out until the end was out.

Then it began to move and the nogitsune appeared out of the pile.

Scott and Derek grabbed him and tried to held him back while the others were watching.

'Wait a minute' Cate said 'Get the bandage of.'

Derek got the bandage off and they saw Stiles his face.

Cate held the other one against the wall and she looked at Stiles on the couch.

She knew it and she said; 'That's the real Stiles, you two are holding.'

Before she could do anything, Void-Stiles got loose and threw her across the room before he grabbed Lydia and disappeared.

But Cate disappeared too and after ten seconds Cate and Lydia came back.

Stiles ran to Cate and hug her, whispering: 'Thank god you're okay. I don't know what to do without you.'

Cate smiled and told him 'Hey I'm an archangel remember? Nobody can't harm me, not even a nogitsune.'

Stiles began to laugh and hold his best angelic friend close to him.


	3. The last fight against the nogitsune

_**The last fight**_

Two days after they separated the Nogitsune and Stiles, the pack, hunters,an archangel, a nurse and a sheriff were talking in Derek's loft when Cate and Stiles appeared.

'I love flying with Angel Airways, It's fast, comfy and you reach your destination before you can say curly fries!' Stiles said.

'Thank you for flying with Angel Airways, I'm your captain Cate-Lynn and i really hope that you use our flying company much more. Thank you for trusting us and the trash bin is on your right.' Cate said.

'Do you have to do this all the time?' Gabe asked 'Don't answer, i know those looks.'

Cate and Stiles laughed.

Stiles walked to Gabe and said: 'I'm sorry for trapping you in holy fire'

'It wasn't you and you totally do it again, if you want to.' Gabe said.

'Now that's all settled, what do we do about this problem?' Scott said.

Stiles looked surprised and said to Cate: ' You lied, you said you wanted to buy me curly fries!'

'Well i had to, if I had said that we're going to a pack meeting, you wouldn't go.' Cate said 'And I know you are so fucking stubborn, i need to choose between lying to you or knock you out and bring you here. And I'm not a fan of to get the whole pack deep fry my wings extra crispy.'

'Language Catherine-Lindsay Haley Di-Angelo' Stiles said shocked 'that's one dollar for the swear jar'

Cate smiled and said: 'Yeah that's Stiles'

'How can a holy creature like you swear like that, What's going on with the world if angels are using bad words like that? I'm so shocked that you even can ...' Stiles rambled before Cate cut his vocal cords again.

Stiles looked angry at her and Cate sighed.

'Stiles there is a bigger problem here than me saying a bad word or you being so stubborn for not want to see the pack. There is a dark spirit on the loose who was hosting you for two frigging years and on top of that, YOU ARE FUCKING DYING BECAUSE OF THAT AND WE ALL TRY TO SAVE YOU AND GET RID OF YOU VOID-TWIN.' Cate said and she showed her wings and her angelic blue eyes.

'Holy mother of sweetness, that's so awesome' Scott said when Cate turned to normal.

'Yeah sorry about that, I needed to do that.' Cate said

'Don't be' Derek said 'You don't want to know how many times i flashed my eyes to him.'

'10.123.456 times 'Cate said 'But for me it was the first time.'

Stiles looked defeated and sat down on the couch, shivering.

Cate sat with him and a wipe on his head, Stiles stopped shivering.

'So are you going to be a good boy and be quite if i give back your voice?'

Stiles looked at her and nodded.

When Cate uncut his vocals, Stiles said: ' Forgot my Ritalin'

Cate smiled and snapped her fingers, a orange bottle appeared in her hand and she gave it to Stiles.

Stiles took his Ritalin and a bottle of water, that was handed to him by Derek.

Then he spoke: 'First of all, i like to know who the two lovely girls are.' and he looked at Kira and Malia.

Scott smiled and said to the girls: 'Will you two introduce yourself?'

Kira and Malia looked at each other before they nodded.

Kira was first and told Stiles about her self and Malia was second.

'So if i heard it right, Kira is a thunder kitsune and Scott's mate and Malia is a were coyote and Peter's daughter?' Stiles asked 'And where is Cora?'

'Cora is back to the pack, she was raised. She couldn't find her place here and we are allies with the pack.' Derek said.

'Okay now that is settled, let's discuss about the nogitsune who's still wearing Stiles face.' Lydia said

'Right' Scott said: ' What do we do next?'

'Well we still can change the host, right?' Cate said.

'I don't know, my mom is teaching me to play Go because it's a strategic game.' Kira said.

'What do that have to do with this?' Lydia said.

'The nogitsune is planning his moves on that board, just like when Stiles learned me about you guys by using his chess board.' Cate said. ' Stiles do you know how the pieces was placed before you came back?'

'Well yeah but why?' Stiles asked.

'I'll explain later' Cate said and she snapped her fingers.

A go board and two pots are in her hands and she gave the to Stiles.

'Can you place them like that?' She asked and Stiles nodded.

'Kira, Can you call you mom, tell her to get the board and waiting for me?' Cate asked the kitsune.

'No need to, I'm already here.' Noshiko Yukimura said when her husband opened the door.

'Do you have the game?' Cate said.

'Yes, i was told that you can play too.' Kira's mom said.

'Okay set up the board, I'll have to talk with Deaton' Cate said and before she could disappear, Deaton walked into the loft.

Deaton told everyone that they still can change the host and destroy him but they don't have to bite Stiles for that.

Stiles was relieved, because he really didn't want to be a werewolf.

'But what is it with the board games?' Derek asked when Stiles placed the last stone on the board.

'Noshiko, can you tell me how the nogitsune plays?' Cate asked Kira's mom.

Kira's mom looked at the board and said: 'He's playing with a trick. He let you think that with every move you make, that it is a smart move and you think you have the upper hand.'

'But you don't.' Cate said 'Because for every move you make, he have five moves on his sleeve and all of them are not in a good way.'

'Exactly, so if we want him to defeat him, we need to make a define move.' Noshiko said.

'But we need to know how to play like him.' Gabe said.

Cate looked at Gabe and both said at the same time: 'Lucy'

Suddenly a small flat-screen appeared with a face.

Everyone except the archangels gobbling it.

'Hi Lucy, How's Mikey doing?' Gabe said.

'Gabriel, my name is Michael and I'm fine.' A voice was heard.

'And how's Adam doing? Oh and your true vessels said hi.' Cate said.

'Gabe i liked her more when she was human.' Lucy said.

'Oh you love me Lucy and I know it' Cate said.

'It's fucking hot in here, can you tell Sam to get his fucking nose out of his books and tell Dean to get his fucking dick out of his freakishly hot angel's ass and get me the hell out of here.' A new voice said.

'And leave your adorable, hot, stoic archangel behind?' Cate asked 'You know the one who's sticking his dick in your ass right now?'

'Oh my god' Stiles said 'You are a bad influence on my best friend right now.'

'Yeah that's what you get if the frigging Devil is your brother-in-law.' Cate said 'But details later, Pack and allies may i introduce you to The archangels Michael and Lucifer and Adam Milligan. Their current location is in the cage in Hell.'

Everyone said hi and Cate told them about the nogitsune.

When the flat screen was placed on the table, Lucifer told them how to play like the nogitsune.

The flat screen disappeared after Cate said thanks.

When everyone was packing up and leave, Derek grabbed the go board and wanted to give it to Cate, when she said: 'Keep it, I'd like to play it with you some day'

Derek smiled and he put away the board game.

'Why would you say that to him?' Stiles asked while he, Gabe and Cate were leaving.

'Because i like him okay.' Cate said 'He's good for you'

'He hates me.'

'He doesn't hate you Stiles, he was jealous of me when i first met him' Cate said 'But after he met Gabe, he warmed up to me and he really want to make up to you.'

'But I'm stuck with Declan' Stiles said.

'Do you want to be with that asshole ?' Gabe asked.

'NO, i mean no, he's an ass and he can't love anyone like the way he think it's love.'

'Good because i wiped his memory so he won't recognize you or us anymore.'

'Why would you do that?' Stiles asked.

'Because he knew about us and he threatened to go to the authorities.' Cate said.

'Oh' said Stiles 'But i still want Curly fries.'

'I'll take him, Stiles and me have to talk before Derek does.' Scott said.

'What about your mate?' Stiles asked.

Scott smiled and said: 'She understands that we need to talk and she's giving us space.'

'I knew there was a good reason to like her.' Stiles said.

'Well don't you stand there, just go.' Cate said

Stiles and Scott walked to the SUV and they drove away.

'You know if Stiles is still stubborn, i have to lock him up with the wolves right?' Gabe said.

'That's not a good idea, i don't think that Scott want to see Stiles and Derek having sex.' Cate said

'Yeah you are right, not a good idea.'

Gabe snapped his fingers and he and Cate were gone. 

Stiles and Scott sat in a booth, eating a burger and Curly fries.

'Look man, i'm really really sorry, i just wanted you to be save and Derek wanted that too.' Scott said.

'I know Scott and i can't be mad at you for doing it but It's how you two did it.' Stiles said 'I really felt betrayed by you, you didn't support me when I told you about Derek. You weren't there for me when i needed my best friend the most. I supported you when you fell in love with Allison and we both know that hunters and werewolves aren't a pretty good match. But i never bad mouthing her, not even when you ditched me for her over and over again. And i certainly can't talk bad about Kira either because i see how much you two care for each other.'

'Stiles, i know that i said Derek wasn't good enough for you and at that time, i really believed that but Derek proved to me over and over again, that besides the fact we both hurt you, Derek was hurt too. But this is not about him now and I think that Derek wants to do this himself, he know better than me about his feelings for you. ' Scott said 'That's why you are still part of the pack, even when you were away. It's been four years and i can't lose you for ever man.'

'You know it would be hard, to go back to what we were, even if that happens and Cate still stays my best friend forever. I can't have two best friends.'

'Cate told me that she wouldn't mind, sharing the title with me. I mean you'll have a male best friend and a female best friend.' Scott said smiling.

'I'll think about it, but i can't promise anything.' Stiles said 'It's not a yes but it's not a no either.'

' I know, and I'll give you all the time you need. I just wanted to talk about it without yelling.' Scott said.

When They both left the diner, Scott payed for the food, Stiles drove Scott home. 

The next day Noshiko told the pack that it was time.

Every one was joining her and the nogitsune appeared with the oni's, claiming them as his.

Kira, Scott, Isaac and Allison fought with them and Allison killed one of them to save Isaac.

But she was stabbed by an another oni and She was dying.

On a other place, Derek and the twins were fighting the oni's and Void-Stiles, when Chris fired the silver head arrows on the oni's, killing them one by one.

Aiden was stabbed before Chris shot the last arrow and he died in Derek's arms while Ethan was crying for his twin.

The nogitsune trapped Stiles, Cate, Lydia, Danny and Malia in a illusion.

He told them why he did it and that everyone would die.

Lydia heard something and she began to scream Allison's name, which was followed by Aiden later.

Cate held her and she prayed to Gabe, hoping that he could hear her.

When Stiles told them it was an illusion, they all walked to the door, the oni's slashing them.

They reached the door and they were in the school, the others were there too.

'Allison and Aiden are dead' Scott said.

' We know' Stiles said 'Lydia was screaming twice '

'Where are the bodies?' Cate asked.

'In the hospital, the sheriff, Melissa and Gabe are with them' Derek said 'Don't worry, everyone thinks they are in a coma but alive.'

Cate nodded and said: 'We have to move fast, end this now.'

'Yes we do' Void-Stiles said and shoved Stiles against the lockers.

'You really think that you could defeat me? I'm immune for every thing and if you stabbed me, you let Stiles die. But There is hope for you Stiles, If you kill Derek, you stay alive but it have to be you. There's no other way, you'll have to kill Derek.'

'There is another way, i just have one trick on my sleeve.' Stiles said 'I'm not killing him, I'm not killing the guy i love.'

'You think you can trick me?' Void-Stiles said 'I'm a Thousands years old and you can't kill me.'

'No but we can change you' Lydia said.

'What?'

'You've forgot about the scroll.' stiles said

'The Nogitsune scroll' Lydia said.

'Change the host' Void-Stiles said.

'You can't be a fox and a wolf' Stiles said.

Scott grabbed the nogitsune by the shoulder and bite him and after he let go, Kira stabbed him with the sword.

The fly came out of the Nogitsune's mouth and he fled.

Deaton was just in time to catch the fly with the wooden nemeton box.

The nogitsune crumbled and he turned into ashes.

Everyone was glad it was over.

Suddenly Stiles collapsed and Derek caught him.

'He is alive' Cate said

After a few minutes Stiles regain consciousness and he looked right into the green eyed wolf saying: 'I fainted right?'

Everyone chuckled.

When the pack came to the hospital, Melissa was waiting for them.

She led them into a room and they saw the two dead bodies lying on the beds.

Gabe turned off the machines and stood by his mate.

'I don't want to say goodbye.' Lydia said.

'But you have too Lyds.' Stiles said. 'We can't keep them here.'

Cate looked at the bodies and noticed that their souls were still in there.

'You don't have to say goodbye.' Cate said 'Their souls aren't collected by the reapers'

'What do you mean Cate?' Stiles said.

'Their souls are still intact, there is a way to bring them back.' Cate said

'There is no chance, Cate, they are gone.' Chris said.

'Will you just let me, I can do it.' Cate said.

Chris looked at her and stepped aside.

Cate walked to Allison's body and touched her head.

All the wolves heard a heartbeat going stronger before Allison opened her eyes.

'Welcome back Ally' Cate said before she moved to Aiden to do the same.

When Aiden also woke up, everyone looked surprised at Cate .

'Hello archangel, we can bring people back from the dead too.' Cate said and she turned around and said to Gabe: 'Why didn't you bring them back?'

'Because i want to give you the honors' Gabe said ' I was keeping them contained until you all were here.

Both the archangels were hugged by Chris, Lydia, Ethan and Isaac.

Suddenly three men appeared in the room.

'Hiya Cassie, how he hanging Dean-o, Still cold up there Sammy?' Gabe said.

'Gabe I'm not opposed to deep fry your wings extra crispy and barbeque an archangel.' Dean said.

'Hello Gabriel, Hi Cate.' Cas said.

Sam was bitch-facing Gabe.

'Yes my friends, Sam can do the sourwolf face too only in his case it's called a bitch face. Hi Dean, I'm glad that you got your dick out of your angels ass and leave him in one piece. Hi Cas.' Cate said

'Catherine-Lindsey Haley Di-Angelo, Your mate is a bad influence on you.' Dean said.

'I know' Cate said

'O MY GOODNESS, are you always like this?' Stiles said.

'Only on our good days' Gabe said.

**AN: Like it or hate it?**

**I couldn't desipher what Lydia said about the scroll so i called it the nogitsune scroll, if anybody can tell me what the name is, tell me.**


	4. Nogitsune free

_**Nogitsune free**_

* * *

Stiles knew he had to go back to Orlando some day but he loved the way Derek and Scott are trying to let him stay.

They did everything what Stiles was asking them.

Scott and Stiles had their movie and games marathon, two days after the nogitsune was defeated.

Derek did reply to the nickname Sourwolf.

Scott, Danny, Isaac and the twins took him to a Lacrosse field and played a match.

Derek cooked him dinner, hamburgers and curly fries.

Scott did shut up about Kira when Stiles asked him too.

Derek let Stiles choose the movie on movie nights.

When Scott was forgiven, Stiles didn't tell him but did a BFF ritual with Cate and Scott, although Scott was in "probation". (But Scott didn't know the ritual and his probation was false)

Derek took Stiles wherever he wants and still Stiles wasn't forgiving him.

But what only Cate and Gabe knew was that Stiles want to stay with the pack, stay with his dad and stay with Derek.

But Stiles never skipped a day at college (perks of having an archangel as a friend) and soon finals were coming.

He wanted to talk with Cate about it, when they were in the loft with the pack.

Cate smiled and she said to talk later, knowing that Stiles had a plan.

Stiles and Cate took their books, the fourth part of wolves diaries and Derek smiled when Stiles and Cate talked about the book.

Derek was typing on his laptop (Yeah Danny taught him how to use it) and Scott was talking to the others.

'So what do you think about those characters?' Derek asked Stiles and Cate.

Cate and the pack smiled, knowing that Derek is in fact Tyler Hoechlin.

Cate found out a week before when Derek was typing a chapter and needed her assistant.

After she was done squealing, she helped him.

'Well i like Adam and his twin Eliah' Stiles said 'But also love Linda, Kathy, Mariah, Paul, Damian and Ivan.'

'Well i like Ivan too, who wouldn't love that pup after all he's been through.' Cate said 'But i love Dempsey who lost his mate Stephan and love the connection between Scooter, Chip and Aliyah.

Stiles looked at the archangel and said: 'How can you love the wolves who turned their back to the one who helped them the most? Scooter never could be the wolf he is now without Stephan and Dempsey would still be the grumpy wolf if it wasn't for Stephan and why do you love a connection between an alpha wolf and two hunters?'

'Because i look further than i read, Dempsey wouldn't want his MATE get hurt because he thinks every one around him gets hurt. For Chuck's sake, the guy almost lost his whole family because he was in love with a hunter. He lost 2 beta's because he was a shitty alpha and he almost lost his sister Cookie to the rival pack, including Adam and Eliah.'

The pack were smiling because they knew Stiles loved the characters based on Aiden, Ethan, Lydia, Kira, Malia, Peter, Danny and Isaac while Cate is in love with Derek, Stiles, Scott, Chris and Allison although she also adores Isaac.

'I'm still have the feeling it sounds familiar' Stiles said.

Derek smiled and Cate tried to contain her laughter.

'Do you think Dempsey can get Stephan back in the fifth part?' Stiles asked.

'I hope so, what do you think?' Cate answered.

'I think that will never happen, I mean Dempsey told him to get lost and never look back. And he didn't do it alone, no he had Scooter to help him. If i was Stephan, I would never forgive them for that, even if i know they did it to protect me.' Stiles said.

And that's what the whole pack and Cate lost it, everyone was laughing with tears in their eyes.

'What's so funny?' Stiles asked 'This happens every time we are discussing the book, Cate. You always telling me that Dempsey will get Stephan back but Cate I'm sorry, it's not fucking happen.'

'Gaerwn Genim Stilinski that cost you a dollar, watch your language' Cate said with a smirk.

'Holy fuck, how can you pronounce my name without breaking your tongue?' Stiles said.

'I can speak fluent enochian so your name is easy to pronounce for me' Cate said.

'And we heard it after she let your ex-boyfriend sleep and gave him to Gabe.' Peter said 'It was hot as hell or Heavenly depends on how you look at it.'

'Declan is no my ex-boyfriend, he is a nightmare.' Stiles said.

'Even better' Cate said 'So You're sure Stephan isn't coming back in the fifth part.'

'Hell yes' Stiles said.

'Wanna bet?' Cate said with a smirk.

'Yes if I win, You Cate will never talk about Stephan and Dempsey coming back together again.' Stiles said.

'Okay but if I win, you Stiles will forgive Scott and Derek for protecting you and live your apple pie life with them and the pack. Also listen to them if they all say to stay behind and no Stiles you can't fight with them if it is too dangerous for you, they can call me for help.' Cate said.

'I don't think so. I don't want to be useless all the time' Stiles said.

'Who said you are useless?' Cate asked.

'Hello human here and since Lydia and Danny took over the research, I'm going to be very useless.' Stiles said.

'No you're not, Stiles you can research everything in half of time as we do it' Lydia said.

'And don't forget that if you have to fight against angels, you have an angel blade, you know to put up a banishing spell and you know how to trap them in holy fire.' Cate said.

'And don't forget that you can cook, well i can cook too but everybody here is craving for the creamy apple/peach pie, you always bake, the lasagna with spinach and the chicken alla curry. And if i say everybody, I mean everybody even Scott and Derek are missing your cooking and we all know that's their own fault.' Danny said.

'Ohh Chicken alla curry, my favorite!' Cate said 'Can you cook that tonight?'

'Yes i can Cate. Should i cook here or at my father's?' Stiles said.

'Here' the pack said.

'Okay I'll get the groceries.' Stiles said and he grabbed his coat and left.

A few hours later the pack, Cate, John, Melissa and Chris were sitting in the dinning room, eating the chicken alla curry.

* * *

Cate and Stiles were walking to the video store when Stiles began to talk.

'I've got a plan to take my revenge.' Stiles said.

'What is it?' Cate said.

'Well the finals are coming and we both have to come back and stay there to study, right?'

'Yes but we can fly to Beacon Hills for the weekends.'

'I know Cate but what if i tell them, that I'm not coming back again, do my finals, graduate and surprise them if i do come back.'

'You know the pack, including Kira and Malia, will stop you for even going.'

'That's why we are going back very early, not even dad will know about this. I know Lydia, she would glare to you until you tell her the truth.'

'Doesn't work for me, it's even the other way around.'

'Yes you're worse than her, you even give a threat about reading their minds.'

'But how can you let them know? About you not coming back after graduation?'

'I'll write them a note'

'What about Derek? Will you forgive him?'

'I'll tell him that he broke my trust in him and it is forever broken, not a way to fix it again. But i already forgave him and Scott.' Stiles said with a evil smile.

'Okay but are you going back to him, you know like being together with him?' Cate asked.

'I can't Cate, I can't forget the fact that he told me he never loved me and that he used me.' Stiles said.

'But he loves you Stiles, you're his mate!' Cate said.

'Doesn't make a difference, he told me he didn't love me.' Stiles said 'And I'm going to do this, you can't stop me.' Stiles said.

'So Derek never talked to you about it?' Cate asked.

'I never let him okay, I don't want to know if his world is crushing without me, don't need to hear his stupid excuse for not giving us a chance, I don't want to hear it. NEVER.' Stiles said.

'No but you still love him and no matter how hard you try to deny it, You want him just like he wants you' Cate thought.

Stiles walked into the video store and Cate followed him.

They picked up some movies and went to Stiles home to have a movie marathon.

* * *

Derek woke up and went to the kitchen to set up the coffeemaker and while the coffee was brewing, Derek took a long shower.

He was thinking about Stiles and that they never talked about it.

Derek didn't got the chance to tell Stiles about his feelings and being scared to lose him forever.

When Cate told him about the fact that Stiles didn't recognized the story because he doesn't want to think about it, Derek knew he would make him recognize.

But Derek knows he's almost out of time, Stiles and Cate have to go back to college for their finals.

Derek only hopes that Stiles will coming back to Beacon Hills and stay here forever.

After that Derek washed himself and stepped out of the shower.

He walked with a towel on his waist to his bedroom and dried himself and got dressed.

When he walked into the living room, he saw a note at the door.

Derek picked up the note and read it.

It was a note from Stiles.

_Hi Derek._

_I'm sorry for doing this but by the time you'll read this, Cate and me are back to Orlando._

_I can't say goodbye to you guys, knowing that the pack would tie me up until I promise to come back and the truth is, I'm never coming back again._

_I just can't forgive or forget what you and Scott did to me and although i can understand why you two did it, it still hurts me when I look at you and Scott._

_Maybe I will forgive you and Scott but that's it_

_I can't be the Stiles you all know for years, not anymore._

_And you Derek Hale, even if i still have a special place in my heart for you, we can't be together._

_You broke my heart and you will never be able to make him whole again._

_That's why i never let you talk about it, because how can i listen to what you say while i think it is all a lie._

_I'm sorry if this will break your heart, but you broke mine first._

_So tell the pack it's not them, why I left, don't let them blame their self about this because it's not their fault._

_Tell them that i love them._

_So Goodbye and stay safe._

_Stiles._

Derek howled.

When the pack heard the howl, they all went to Derek's loft.

Scott opened the door and saw Derek on his knees, crying.

'Derek what's going on?' Scott asked.

Derek looked at the alpha and gave him the letter.

Scott read it and told the pack that Stiles was gone and that he will never come back again.

Lydia was angry, Danny was comforting Ethan and Isaac, Chris embraced his daughter and Aiden, Malia, Peter and Kira stood there speechless.

Lydia could understand it but she trusted Derek and Scott to make amends with Stiles, to make him come back after graduation.

Scott didn't know what to do and he looked at his pack.

'So what do we do now?' Malia asked 'Because I'm not buying it'

'What do you mean?' Lydia said.

'Because I'm thinking that Stiles will come back home only he doesn't know it yet.' Malia said.

'It doesn't matter anymore' Derek said 'He can't trust me anymore, I've lost my mate forever.'

The pack sat down with Derek and they all touched him to comfort him.

'Let's wait for two months and if Stiles didn't come back, we'll go and get him.' Danny said.

'Don't guys, he will come back, even if i have to drag his sorry ass down here.' Cate said.

'Cate, why are you here?' Derek said 'Don't you have to study for your finals?'

'Still an archangel, I have a excellent memory. And I had to get Stiles his car.' Cate said.

'Did you know about this?' Scott asked her.

'Yes and I tried to talk him out of it, tried to let him write he wanted space from you and think about it but you all know how stubborn he is.' Cate lied but no wolves could hear the lie in her heartbeat.

'So you'll think that Stiles will regret this?' Lydia said.

'For saying he's not coming back, i'll know for sure he will regret it.' Cate said 'Although I'm not sure about Derek.'

'You mean his feeling for Derek?' Danny asked.

'Yes because I know Stiles still love Derek, he never stopped loving him but I don't know if he's ever going to talk with him.' Cate said 'But Gabe and me have a back up plan for this. It's better that you don't know about it but It will force Stiles to listen to you Derek.'

Derek looked Cate in the eye and hugged her, saying: 'Thank you'

'All I'm asking is, let him do his own things, go on with your lives and keep a place open for him. And you Derek, You have to promise me to not kill yourself because I will get your sorry ass out of purgatory if i have too.' Cate said.

'I promise you to stay alive Cate.' Derek said 'I can't believe i made a promise to an archangel.'

'And that promise is sacred because of that' Cate said and she hugged the pack for the last time.

After she said goodbye and the pack promised her to call if they needed help, Cate flew away.

* * *

Stiles and Cate graduated the month after, Stiles as a kindergarten teacher and Cate as a nurse

Both were packing up their belongings and put them in their cars.

After they were finished, Cate and Stiles walked to the coffee shop on the corner.

When they got their coffee and muffins and took a booth, They talked.

'I can't believe Derek is Tyler Hoechlin.' Stiles said.

'And Dempsey' Cate said.

'That too and that I'm Stephan, Aiden is Adam, Kira is Kathy, Lydia is Linda, Peter is Paul, Danny is Damian, Malia is Mariah, Allison is Aliyah, Chris is Chip, Ethan is Eliah and Scott is Scooter.' Stiles said 'And on top of all, you are Charlie and Gabe is Loki. Don't understand Gabe's name for this.'

'Loki is Gabe's other name, when he was a pagan god and Trickster was the other you.' Cate said

'But how did Derek knew that?'

'When Derek asked me to help him, he was asking if Gabe and me didn't mind to be in the book so after i was done squealing, yes i squealed and no i didn't burst any windows, I told him yes but Gabe had to be Loki.' Cate said.

'You knew it all along? That's why you couldn't hold your laughter.' Stiles said shocked 'Tell me you did let him sign your book right?'

'Dude why do you think, both our books are signed with Tyler Hoechlin's autograph? Derek promised me to give us the book before it came out and I made him sign them. Only yours is hidden in the back.' Cate said.

'Yeah but why is that?' Stiles asked 'Why would he hide it?'

'Because you had to read the book first, so you would know.' Cate said 'And now you do know, so go on and read the note. Here a letter opener.' Cate said and she gave Stiles a letter opener.

Stiles took it and opened the last two pages, who were glued together at the ends.

After he separated the pages, a neat handwriting came in sight.

Stiles read the note to Cate.

_Hi Stiles._

_If you read this, you finally found out the truth._

_For me it was hard to write about you and I know I hurt you._

_This also means Cate won the bet and i know you didn't shake on it, it means you have to do what she said._

_So get your ass in here and take your place in the pack._

_We are waiting for you._

_And Stiles, I do love you._

_With all my love and the pack too (How could i forget the pack while Lydia is standing here, glaring at the back of my head.)_

_Derek, Scott, Aiden, Ethan, Lydia, Allison, Danny, Isaac, Kira, Malia, Peter, Chris, your dad and Melissa._

Stiles looked at Cate with tears in his eyes and asked her what Derek wrote in her book.

Cate smiled and read.

_My best angelic friend Cate_

_I wanted to thank you for being Stiles best friend, for protecting him when i failed and being there for me when i need it the most._

_I can say you have a place in our pack too, if you want it. (Scott made sure i wrote it down, can't resist the alpha puppy eyes, How does he do it?)_

_And that's a great honor for an archangel to belong in a pack full of humans, werewolves, banshees, were-coyotes,hunters, sheriffs, nurses and kitsunes._

_I just want to say that in a friendly or family kind of way, I love you._

_Love_

_Derek alias Tyler Hoechlin_

'Did you accept it?' Stiles asked.

'Yeah i did, submit to Scott and everything.' Cate said 'But I don't have to live in Beacon Hills if i don't want to.'

'I know you only are a prayer away.' Stiles said.

'No more like 'Cate get your feathery ass in here' kind of way' Cate said smiling.

'That will work too, hell it worked for Cas and Gabe. By the way how is Gabe doing?' Stiles said

'He's doing Sam, what do you think?' Cate said

'I know but you are so calm about it.' Stiles said 'Aren't you heart broken?'

'Stiles i knew from the start he was in love with Sam, but because it was destiny for me to become an archangel, Gabe bonded with me. I only told Derek about Gabe being my mate because he was ready to rip my throat out with his teeth and i didn't want to smite him.' Cate said.

'Don't you have a mate?' Stiles asked.

'No like Derek and all the other werewolves. I can choose my mate, hell i can even mate with Derek if i want to. But i don't because of you' Cate said.

'Wise word my angel, wise words but I don't want to be with Derek, I'm over him' Stiles said.

'And i can tell you're lying and i don't mean to recline your body in a horizontal position.' Cate said with a smug on her face.

They paid and went to their cars.

They said see you later and before they departed, Cate told Stiles he had to talk with Derek and she gave him an ultimatum.

'I will give you 2 weeks to talk with Derek, if you don't talk with him, i will take things in my own hands and do something about it. The pack do know about this except Derek but they will not force you to talk with Derek.' Cate said 'And it's not a threat, it is a promise and a promise from an archangel is sacred'

Stiles smiled and hugged her.

* * *

Stiles came back in Beacon Hills four days later.

'Hiya my dearest wolves, did you miss me, i did miss you and how lovely are you dressed Lydia. Geesh I'm tired from that little rambling, how can you stand it, how could Cate stand it, yeah i'll stop now.' Stiles said and he took a deep breath.

'We stopped paying attention by miss me and Cate can cut your vocal cord when you talk too much.' Danny said when Stiles came sit by the pack in the park.

'So you lost the bet huh? That's why you're back, not because you regret your decision to stay in Orlando.' Lydia said.

Stiles began to laugh and when the pack didn't laugh, Stiles said: 'That was a lie, I never planned to stay away from you, Cate knew this before we made the bet. Hell i forgave Derek and Scott a long time ago. Scott your "Probation' wasn't real and Derek I forgave you when you let me do the things you hate. Sorry if i dragged the rest with it but I could past this by without a little payback. After all i did the same thing, you did to me. And no i don't want to talk about it Derek, it's still over between us.'

Scott looked shocked at Stiles but when he saw the rest of the pack smiling, he knew he should expect it so he smiled.

Derek on the other hand was quiet and he was the same sourwolf again, so everybody left him alone and talked with Stiles.

Stiles told them about the prank, Gabe, Cate and he was pulling on graduation day (and showed them the pictures of course), the truth about Cate and Gabe not being mates and Gabe being with Sam.

Derek felt sorry for Cate, he knew what is like to be single and he appreciated that Cate lied to him about it, so he would believe her when she said she wasn't fucking Stiles.

Derek stood up and walked away, Scott knew Derek couldn't take it any more.

When Derek was out of earshot, he called Cate.

Cate came to him immediately.

'He didn't talk to you, didn't he?' Cate asked while holding the werewolf.

'No he said he never wants to talk about it' Derek said sniffing.

'He will, even if i had to force him. Just wait.' Cate said 'But can i show you a cool trick? Just to make you smile again?'

Derek nodded and Cate waved with her hand.

A portal opened and Cate took Derek by the hand and they walked into the portal.

'Where are we, in heaven?' Derek asked.

'No this is purgatory, I think you will feel better if you talk to your mom and sister.' Cate said.

Derek looked at her.

Cate smiled and said: 'I'm the archangel of purgatory and i can go in and out whenever i want.'

'But you said this place is worst than hell, It looks like paradise to me.' Derek said.

'That's because it is, paradise for the good creatures like you and oh there's Benny' Cate said and she waved to the vampire.

Benny walked to them and said ; 'Hola sister, long time no see.'

'Yeah i know, by the way this is Derek Hale. I take him to Talia and Laura.' Cate said.

'Hola they are waiting for you' Benny said to Derek.

'Nice to meet you' Derek said 'Thank you'

'Don't mention it, it was nice to meet the famous Derek Hale.' Benny said smiling.

'Well i take him too them, see you later Benny.' Cate said.

'Okay see you later' Benny said and walked away.

'Come on, your mom and sister are waiting.' Cate said and she took Derek's hand and lead him to Talia and Laura.

Derek talked with his mom and sister and after an hour Derek and Cate were back on earth.

* * *

Stiles didn't talk to Derek in the two weeks, so when he woke up, he and Derek were both trapped in a room.

'There isn't a door either.' Derek said when he and Stiles looked around.

'Why would somebody do this and what kind of creature are we dealing here?' Stiles said.

'Well you're dealing with two super pissed archangels right now.' Gabe said when he appeared in the room with Cate 'Although our anger isn't directed to Derek, we only need him to be here.'

'Why are you doing this?' Stiles yelled 'I don't want to talk about it'

'No Stiles, you do want to talk about it, you do want to know why Derek pushed you away, You are scared to be hurt again, to feel the pain and the emptiness, Derek did to you. You're still punishing him for pushing you away.' Gabe said 'Don't lie because Cate had to live with you for two years, hearing you crying in your sleep over him and we can see when you are lying.'

'And i'm sick of it Stiles, because you never got over him, still love him and you want to share your life with him. So I told you i would take this in my own hands if you didn't talk with Derek and this is me taking the step. Gabe created a room without a door and you both stay here until you two talked about it, you can't leave until you listen to Derek, about what he wants to tell you.' Cate said.

'And this also is a time loop, so you can ignore him but every time you don't talk about it, the day starts over.' Gabe said.

'You can't do this, what about my dad or the pack?' Stiles said.

'Oh they know about it, but they wouldn't know how many Fridays they have to go through, but you two do and I don't care about you two killing each other because the day will start over again if you do.' Cate said 'Sorry Derek but this was the only way.'

'Don't be I'm not mad.' Derek said.

'Stiles, since you can't know for sure if Derek is lying, i gave you the ability to read in his eyes. So you can know for sure if Derek is telling the truth.' Gabe said.

'Well there's a lot of food and drinks, also the other stuff if you need them and remember no geting out until you talked it out' Cate said.

And Cate and Gabe disappeared into thin air.


	5. Happy ending

_**A happy ending?**_

_**Bad language in this chapter.**_

* * *

_**First Friday in the time loop**_

'Thanks for that' Stiles yelled sarcastic to the empty space, where just seconds ago Cate and Gabe stood.

'They only tried to help' Derek said.

'I don't fucking care, i don't give a fuck, what the fucking hell are they fucking thinking, They stay the fuck out of my fucking business, Who the fuck do they fucking think they are. it's none of their fucking business, what the fuck? Stiles rambled.

'That's ten dollars in the swearing pot!' Cate's voice was heard.

Derek turned around and tried to keep a straight face but he couldn't and laughed.

Stiles looked at the empty space, then looked at Derek, who was laying on the floor laughing and Stiles couldn't contain his laughter too.

They both laughed until they passed out.

* * *

_**Second Friday**_

_'Heaaaaat of the moment, The heat of the moment, the he...'_ Stiles shut of the radio when he woke up.

Derek woke up too and looked around the room.

'Not a dream' Stiles mumbles, knowing that Derek can hear him.

'Yeah' Derek said 'I think they are serious about this.'

'Not my problem' Stiles said and he walked to the bathroom to take a shower.

After Stiles was finished, Derek took his shower and Stiles made breakfast.

When Derek was done, he took the plate out of Stiles his hands and sat by the table, ready to talk.

Stiles took his plate, sat on the couch with a book and ignored the werewolf.

Whatever Derek did, Stiles ignored him for the whole day.

Stiles fell asleep on the couch and Derek was sleeping in his bed.

* * *

_**Tenth Friday**_

_'Still loving youuuuuuuuu Still lo...' _Stiles shut of the radio again, thinking how nice it is to change the song after nine times listening to Asia's heat of the moment.

'That song is even worse' Stiles said angry.

'It's not that bad' Derek said, thinking how accurate that song is to him.

'Sourwolf you have no taste' Stiles said.

Suddenly a loud thunder was heard.

'I don't think two archangels, an angel and a hunter are agreeing with you.' Derek said.

'They all have terrible taste' Stiles said.

The ground began to shake and when Stiles continued, The ground began to shake harder until paintings fell on the floor.

'I think you should apologize.' Derek yelled.

'No fucking way, I'm not apologizing to a bunch of creatures with the baddest taste in music' Stiles yelled.

Loud thunders were heard and Stiles realized what happened.

'Okay I'm sorry, It's one of the most beautiful songs in the world, You don't have a bad taste in music.' Stiles yelled.

The shaking and the thunders stopped.

Stiles released a big sigh, thinking it was close to be dead.

When Derek wanted to say something, Stiles glared at him, suggesting to not talk at him at all.

When Stiles slipped out and was knocked out, Derek fell and bumped his head.

The fiftieth Friday, Cate stood between Derek and Stiles.

Stiles was so angry that he tried to attack but Derek Cate protected the werewolf and she held Stiles against the wall with her grace

The hundredth Friday, Cate Created a door in the room so that Stiles and Derek did not feel the walls came down on them. Stiles did not know how hard he had to run away.

* * *

_**The one hundred fiftieth Friday**_

_Hush,__  
__Its okay__  
__Dry your eye__  
__Dry your eye__  
__Soulmate dry your eye__  
__Dry your eye__  
__Soulmate dry your eye__  
__Cause soulmates never die. _  
Stiles and Derek woke up and both looked at each other while the radio still play the song.

'Are you ready to talk sourwolf? Stiles said.

'Are you finally going to listen Red? Derek said.

'I have too, it's been to long.' Stiles said.

'Then I'm ready to talk.' Derek said.

The door in the room disappeared, Stiles and Derek knew that the talk had to be in the room.

'You go shower and I'll make coffee and breakfast.' Derek said.

Stiles smiled and went to the bathroom.

When Stiles was done, Derek went to the bathroom while Stiles finished breakfast.

Derek stepped out of the bathroom and Stiles set up the table.

They sat down and began to eat.

After they finished eating and do the dishes, Stiles and Derek sat down on the couch, facing each other.

'Tell me why you broke my heart' Stiles said.

'You are human and to stubborn to see when I told you to stay behind, to stay away from the fight, that i said that to protect you, to keep you safe. Stiles you can't jump into a fight like that because you don't heal like us. Scott thinks you're an idiot for trying and that's why we came up with the plan. I knew from the start that you are special to me, you are my mate and I did everything to protect you from hurting. Do you think it will do nothing to me when you are in pain? Because it's killing me to see my mate is hurting. And I know that I hurt you too but for me it was the only option to keep you away. But it was never my intention or Scott's to make you leave us. Why did you leave and didn't come back for four years?' Derek said.

'Because I can't move on from you if I stayed Derek. The last time i saw you with wounds, after a fight with one of the alphas, I was terrified. How could i love someone who hates me, who used me for research and sex and shoved me against the wall all the time. And the worst part of it is that i still can't move on from you.' Stiles said

'Do you really want that?' Derek asked.

'I have too, even if it's killing me.' Stiles said.

'You don't have to Stiles, I don't want to lose you again. I need you, I love you.' Derek said.

Stiles didn't believe Derek but after he looks into Derek's eyes, he knew that Derek wasn't lying.

'Stiles, I'll do anything for you, even if it's the most craziest idea, I will do it. Anything to keep you with me, to forgive me.' Derek said while leaning in.

'Don't' Stiles said 'Don't ever do this to me again' and he closed the gap between their lips.

none of them even noticed the door was open until the whole pack joined them.

The two archangels fist-bumped each other while smiling.

* * *

'Pay up you two!' Cate said while shaking the swear jar.

'We didn't use bad language today.' Stiles said.

'Doesn't matter, I've wasted 5 months on Fridays with hearing you say bad words 390 times and Derek only used bad words 100 times so one dollar for one bad word, so Stiles pay $ 390 and Derek $ 100.' Cate said.

'She made us pay too and we don't remember it.' Ethan said.

Derek put a hundred dollar bill in the jar and Stiles did four bills into the jar.

'Wait that's four hundred' Cate said while she shook the jar for change.

'Leave it, I need to say something.' Stiles said 'Goddamned that's four fucking hundred dollars gone on a fucking time loop. What the fuck was i thinking when i fucking decided to have a fucking swear jar and make the fucking rule to put a dollar into the goddamned jar for every fucking bad word you fucking say. Was that ten bad words?'

Derek laughed and hold his hands up, all ten fingers up.

'Yes that was ten words.' Cate said 'Which means we now have $ 1500 dollars in here.'

'What are we going to do with the money?' Lydia asked.

'Who wants to go on a trip to Orlando, starting with a flight with Angel Airways in a bus, with a apartment in the city and the money we use for groceries and clubbing.' Cate said.

The whole pack agreed.

After an hour, the pack put their suitcases into the bus, who magical appeared by Cate.

Allison, Scott and Stiles said goodbye to their parents and when everyone sat in the bus, Cate took the wheel and drove away before the bus disappeared.

They were in Orlando in a second and Cate said : 'Thank you for choosing Angel Airways, Trash bags are under your seat. Not like if you need it, flying like this is better for your stomach than if I take you but just in case.'

The whole pack laughed and nobody was sick because of the flying.

* * *

_**Epilogue**_

Two years after Derek and Stiles became a couple, the whole pack was gathered in their backyard (Cate fixed the Hale house with a snap of her fingers and Derek asked Stiles to move in with him a year ago).

It is their wedding day, Scott stood next to Stiles as his best man, Cate next to Scott as his maid of honor and Peter stood next to Derek as his best man.

Malia, Lydia, Allison and Kira were in charge of the decorations and the party.

Isaac was the ring-carrier and sheriff John Stilinski gave his son away.

Cate also made it possible to get the spirits of Claudia Stilinski, Talia, Michael and Laura Hale and made them alive for a day, so they could see their sons and brother get married.

Before Chuck (Better known as God) could marry them, Cate gave them a black with red silk rose.

'This rose is made from my wings and represent the friendship I have with you. This rose will protect you and the pack, if I'm not here.' She said and Stiles took the rose.

'Thank you Angel' Derek said to her.

Chuck cleared his throat and married them.

After the ceremony, the picture taking and cutting the cake (Both Sam and Gabe were hungry) the music was on.

Gabe stood with Cate, looking at the newly weds.

'You look exhausted Cate' Gabe said.

'I know, this is the fifth wedding I attend in two months and i was included in three of them.' Cate said 'Lydia and Aiden were first, two weeks later Dean and Cas married, You and Sam married last month, Scott and Kira married two weeks ago and now Derek and Stiles.'

'Yeah it was a little bit busy for you, the last two months.' Gabe said

'And I'm still single, am i not good enough? I mean nobody ever notice the lonely human archangel.' Cate said

'That because you don't look close enough.' Gabe said

Cate looked surprised at Gabe: 'What do you mean?'

'You are so down that you didn't even noticed Peter is looking at you since you walked to the aisle and he can't keep his eyes of you since.' Gabe said.

Cate looked around and saw Peter Hale looking at her with a smile on his face.

'Holy shit, Peter Hale is checking me out. I can't do this, I can't fall in love with a man who's daughter is six months younger than me.'

'Why not' Malia said when she stood next to the archangels 'My dad is so in love with you, even Derek can see it. Don't worry Derek gave him the 'you-hurt-her-and-I'll-rip-your-throat-with-my-teeth threat.'

'If i don't throw him into TV-Land.' Cate said.

'See you have nothing to afraid of. Just let him ask you for a dance and say yes.' Malia said.

Cate smiled and Peter took that smile as a cue to ask her for a dance.

Cate said yes and they danced the whole night, Everyone smiling at the Archangel and the werewolf.

Stiles and Derek adopted two werewolves cubs after they found them in the woods a year after their wedding.

They all lived happily ever after

_**The end.**_


End file.
